starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaul Buildings
Basic Buildings Like the Protoss all buildings are shielded in a half HPs and half Shield Points ratio. Neorren shields are also equipped with FIREWALLS that damage anything that touches them (Warcraft 3: Orcs). This is a very effective defense against most Zerg infantry as they primary use melee attacks. One downside to these shields is that they can not be used against ranged attacks. Because they are primarily for defense, projectile weapons only wear down the shields rather than be reflected back to their source. This means units such as Marines are just as effective in destroying Neorren structures as they are with Protoss structures. Another flaw in using firewalls is that they take a lot of energy to maintain the firewall's offensive abilities. This means that Neorren shields require twice as long to recharge than Protoss ones. Terminal Former Xel'Naga Ziggurats, these buildings were viewed as temples by most primative races (i.e. Protoss). Only the Xel'Naga and Neorrens know of the many secrets within these structures. To make these structures more battle ready, the Neorrens used hybridized technology to enhance its defensive capablities. The platform that Artanis and Zeratul used to cleanse Shakuras of the Zerg is one of the countless technologies within a Terminal. One of the many chambers of these awe-inspiring structures houses a nano-pool where Cogs are forged. Conduit These are the precursors of Protoss Pylons. While similar in appearance, the crystal inside the floatation ring is more spherical in structure to handle large amounts of cosmic energy. The collected energy form space is used to provide power for RAM (Supply/Control/Psi) for Neorren Units and Buildings. Because of their robotic "nature", the Neorrens need RAM to handle all their data and A.I.s. In other words, the more RAM provided to a base means more processing power for troops and research buildings. Unlike Protoss Pylons, Neorren buildings do not rely on Psi-fields to be built near by. A Conduit can boost shields by 50 points by channeling energy to friendly buildings even ones not equiped with shield emitters. This is helpful in prolonging their bases endurance unit back-up forces can be constructed. Conduits can also reformat themselves with nanobots into Psionic Resonators. Special abilities: *Resonator upgrade - reformats into a Resonator *Provides 8 RAM to build units and +20 shield points to nearby buildings within Psi-field Processor As the name suggests, Vespene and Terrazine Gas are collected, stored in "honey-comb" containers (Protoss: Cube, Terran: Cylinder, and Zerg: Gas Bag) and refined in this building to be used in production and research purposes. Few biological units can inflitrate a Processor without succumbing to poisionous fumes with the structure. Due to their robotic nature, the Neorrens felt little need to have safety protocols within the Processors toxic environment. Before the modifications, the Xel'Naga primarily used robots in all their mining operations. Few ever personally entered a Processor seeing as the whole structure was automated. Most machines were designed with stronger and stronger alloys to withstand acids, toxins, extreme pressures, and temperatures. These robots were the prototypes for all Neorren robotics. Foundry This is where all infantry units are built by way of psionic/nanotech assembly lines. Each Foundry is completely automated (Star Trek Enterprise: Dead Stop) to maximize efficiency. Brilliant Xel'Naga engineers used die cast construction as both an art and a means to create exotic technology. Most Neorren's alloys need to be in liquid form before taking on more durable properties (Marvel: Adamantium). Thus, multiple vats of liquid alloys and nanobots are stored within the building before die cast construction. The machinery manipulates force fields to shape basic parts of the various machines. So units are not made, they are poured (Transformers G1/Beast Wars: the Ark; Halo: Sentinel Constructor Factory). Short-life nanobots are infused into the alloys to build complex cicuitury within the parts before lossing power. The newly formed parts are levitated, by modified tractor beams and nanites, onto the assembly line and put together in a fraction of the time it takes for the Terran's and Protoss' most advanced factories. Arsenal Arsenals are the main construction facilities in charge of mass producing units such as vehicles and other heavy machines. Unlike the Foundry, Arsenals do not require die-cast construction as it is inefficient in the production of larger parts. Most of the assembly lines resemble an advanced version of Terran and Protoss ones with multiple robotic arms that transform into any desired tool. With unrivaled efficiency, these structures can produce up to 3000 Terran Siege Tanks a day if supplied with limitless resources. War Shrine Unused for countless millenia, War Shrines developed most of the Xel'Naga's infantry weapons, armor, and shielding during times of strife. Now, the Neorrens use these structures to research and develop technologies to combat the ever evolving races of the Koprulu Sector. Once a technological breakthrough is "obtained" by Mavericks hidden in research teams of other races, counters are developed to make any and all threats irrelevent. If a secret weapon is developed, the Neorrens will know about it even before the other races could run beta tests. War Shrines appear to have multiple solar panels all over their outside walls. These panels are actually receiver arrays to gather intel from all across the galaxy. Inside the structure are for multiple research laboratories each contained within their own personal subspace dimension (Transformers: Subspace). These subspace dimensions make storing large structures in a small space easier (Star Trek: Enterprise - Future Tense). Each lab is used for biological, mechanical, and psionic research in virtually every field without scrupples (Marvel: Mr. Sinister). As an added bonus, any intuder that enters the building is immediately found, detained, and if necessary crushed by deactivating the subspace field in the area (Real World: Car crusher). Crystal Rampart This is the Neorrens stationary defense and detection structure. Resembling a Terran Bunker with a hovering crystal, Ramparts use beam weaponry similar to the ones used by the Protoss. Beams fired from the structure can tear through squadrons of infantry and fighters alike with nearly unparalleled efficiency (Beast Wars: Floating island; Command & Conquer: Obelisk of Light). Due in part to the great cost of constructing these buildings, most Neorren buildings rely heavily on their reflective shielding for defense. Housed beneath each structure is a matter-energy converter. When a construction unit of any race enter the Rampart, the machine can be reprogrammed to form larger more powerful defenses. If a Terran SCV enters, the Rampart becomes a Proton Cannon. If a Protoss Probe enters, the Rampart becomes a Stronghold. If a Zerg Drone enters, an Infested Rampart forms in its place. Once a Cog enters a Rampart, the structre upgrades itself into a Crystal Tower. Like a Zerg Drone mutating into structures, races do not need to maintain units that enter the building as Ramparts provide Supply/Control/Psi for them. Special abilities: *Can upgrade into four different buildings with different powers depending on the worker unit that enters it: **Terrans - Proton Cannon **Protoss - Stronghold **Zerg - Infested Rampart **Neorrens - Crystal Tower Advanced Buildings Warp Gate The Xel'Naga mastered Warp Gate technology long before the Protoss existed. When the Overmind betrayed its creators, all knowledge of the technology was thought lost save for the less advanced Stargates used by the Protoss. Because of this, the Neorrens have a great advantage over all three Koprulu powers. With the ability to move intergalactic distances, the Neorrens can reserve the bulk of their forces in another galaxy should their vanguard fall as the United Earth Directorate. Seeing the advantages of the Protoss' Stargate, the Neorrens upgraded their gates with heavy armor and anti-gravity technology to achieve limited flight (Stargate Atlantis: Spacegate). This prevents enemy ground forces from entering them and invading sensitive bases, while allied air units are warped to where they are needed. The new Warp Gates have also been equipped with maneuvering thrusters that allows them mobility similar to Terran buildings. This makes finding and destroying them much more difficult for enemy ground based forces. Special abilities: *Perminent flying building Resonator An upgraded version of the Conduit. Using matter-energy conversion technology, Conduits digitize and reformat themselves virtually into Resonators. Upon reconfiguration, Resonators are capable of moving to buildings and boosting shields with additional energy. Like the new Warp Gates, these buildings are able to hover in mid-air allowing them to be moved place to place wherever needed. If used correctly, Resonators can give a base a resilence that rivals that of the new Zerg Roach. Special abilities: *Provides +10 RAM to unit construction and adds +100 shield points to surrounding buildings *Perminent flying building Nanotech Lab This building researches, among many things, nanotechnology for the Neorren forces. Most nanotechnologies are focussed on repairing mechanical units and structures, but they can easily be reprogrammed for medical use. If the Protoss or Terrans get a hold of this building, they can produce Anti-zerg Nanites in the millions. Nanotech Labs are also responsible for researching psionic and technological upgrades for spellcasters. Database These buildings resemble a cross between a Terran Power generator and a Protoss Cybernetics Core. Within them are thousands of crystal files used to archive data collected from around the universe. Most of the data is on Xel'Naga research of the Protoss and Zerg. After placing agents within both Terran and Protoss research installations, the Neorrens have had access to vitually all classified information on experimental technologies developed recently. Heavy ground weapons and armor are always researched here to perpare for any contingency devised by the three main Koprulu races. Hyperspace Index Despite having alloys comparable to the Protoss, the Neorrens had to make due with lesser quality materials in order to avoid detection from the other three races. Because of this, their flyers would be too weak to handle the Protoss in terms or raw power. To compensate for this, Hyperspace Indexes test the effectiveness of new aerospace technologies in both virtual and physical simulations before shifting into mass production. Thanks to highly advanced Khaydarin crystal technology, these buildings can develop psionic weaponry that can augment the firepower of small fighters to equal that of heavy frigates and battlecruisers. Using classified data copied by Mavericks, the Neorrens can develop countermeasures capable of inflicting critical damage to heavily armored capital ships. Crystal Tower The second stationary defense of the Neorrens. After being reconfigured in the same manner as Resonators, Crystal Towers gain new powers and defensive capabilities. These towers appear as high tech mushrooms (Star Trek: Starbase). The "mushroom" top is actually a highly advanced plasma collector with multiple launchers along the rim. Each launcher can fire explosive shards guided by psionic energy at incredible rates. Enemy forces are either destroyed or crippled by a single onslaught from one tower (Stargate: Ancient outpost). Thanks to the Khaydarin crystal within the pilar, all launchers have a nearly endless supply of energy to form armor piercing shards. Enemy forces need siege weapons capable of attacks from extremely long ranges in order to take out a single station. Heavily armored units such as Ultralisks and Battlecruisers are to only units that could survive a salvo from the building, so the Neorrens usually make them high priority targets to take out before leaving a base lightly guarded. Special abilities: *Detector - can sence invisible or burrowed units *Building gains +20 attack, +100 HPs and +100 Shield Points after reconfiguration from a Rampart Plug-ins Plug-ins serve to support basic and advanced buildings with new and unique abilities. Like Terran Add-ons, these buildings are neutral if not attached to an aligned building. Unlike add-ons, these stuctures are permanent in flight and were made to combine with buildings of any of the Koprulu races. Each Plug-in looks like a flying saucer while dormant, but extends leg-like appendages when active (Starcraft II concepts: Watch tower). To tell them apart, the Neorrens designed them to vary with the color of crystal and number of appendages. Repository The knowledge of the Xel'Naga is both infinite and coveted by every race known in the Koprulu Sector. Within these ancient Databases are thousands of miniature Khaydarin Crystals capable of unlocking the potential of any living organism to unimaginable levels. Also cantained in these crystals is the knowledge of how the Xel'Naga altered the Protoss and the Zerg. With such knowledge a geneticist can completely deinfest/alter infested organisms. If an enemy captures this building, it can give spell-casters attack powers (i.e. Tassadar's Psi Assult for High Templars). Special abilities: *Allows air and ground units to gain 2 extra levels of armor and weaponry (max. level 5) *Units with N/A in air and/or ground attacks gain a default attack of +10 air/ground Flux Drive Time was one of the many technologies the Xel'Naga had mastered long before the discovery of the Protoss. Even the Protoss are just barely scratching the surface of temporal technology. Flux Drives manipulate time within a limited areas by accelerating time by several factors (Stargate: Time dilation device). This is can make a large difference in production/research times for both buildings and units. There are also many factors that can make using the Flux Drive risky to use. One is that the temporal field is limited to areas surrounding the building. Another risk in using the Plug-in is the detrimental effects on biological organisms. For species with long life spans such as the Protoss, a few years gone in minutes is no big deal. For the Terrans, prolonged exposure to the field can cut their live-span virtually in half. In order to avoid aging biological units to death, rally points must be set far away from the building. Fortunately for the Neorrens, the acceleration of time has negilible effects on their mechanical nature. So they are free to use a Flux Drive anywhere their units are without fear of aging to death. Special abilities: *Temporal Flux - cuts constuction and research time in half, but resource costs still apply. Biological units and buildings loss 1/3 of total HPs if too close to the building Category:Xel'Naga Relics